A Netsavior's Order
by FictionWriter34
Summary: A sequal to "A Darkloid's Code": A year after Dark Proto's deletion, Dark Mega appears to the group, weak and injured, yet alive. A new threat faces everyone now that the darkloid is with them, however, they are ordered to keep Dark Mega safe; Especially in his current condition.(ProtoxSearch, DarkProtoxDarkMega in the begining, slight MegaxRoll hits, DarkMegaxBass. Mpreg Warning!)
1. Prologue

A Darkloid's Code sequal: A Netsavior's Order

Prolouge

A/N: Hello hello! I am back and with something I've actually never done before for my writing. A SEQUAL! Hope you guys like this~ My crossover fic will be coming up soon though, I promise.

Summary: Dark Mega seems to be troubled after Dark Proto has been gone for a while, going to look for him, the darkloid soon finds something that he wished he never had.

Dark Mega chuckled lightly, feeling Dark Proto's arms around his waist. The smaller male snuggled closer to the silver haired darkloid, letting out a content sigh as he turned to wrap his arms around his neck.  
"So, what are your plans now? You aren't going to leave for so long this time are you?" Dark Mega's tone was fairly serious, giving the latter a partial glare.  
Dark Proto could only sigh and shake his head, kneeling down so that he could look at the purple armored navi in the eyes. "I promise you Dark Mega... I will only be gone for a week, two weeks tops." the chrimson armored male gave Dark Mega a quick peck on the lips. "Don't be so stressed, I'll be fine, I promise..."

-weeks later-

Dark Mega gasped lightly as he stared at the scene. His eyes were wide, mouth agaped as he watched what had happened. Dark Proto had just been deleted, right in front of him, not only that, but the ammount of Navis that were there was fairly alarming. Something caught his attention, the state of Protoman as he walked over to the group, Searchman helping him  
stand. _Did my Dark Proto... Do that to Protoman!?_ The darkloid thought to himself, _Is he..._ _ **Pregnant?**_

Dark Mega quickly ducked behind a pillar, hearing the group of navis log out. As soon a the area was clear, the purple armored darkloid ran out to the former battlefield, looking down at the data that still flowed there. Before too much of it had scattered, he gathered up as much as he could and placed it in a chip, similar to the one that Protoman was given.

"I still love you Dark Proto..." He began, looking down at the chip in his hands, "I may take a while to forgive what you have done... But I know that we made a promise, to be together for as long as we are both alive..."  
Dark Mega looked around for a moment, double checking to make sure that nobody was around before logging out of the current network, and into another one to hide himself.

That is, until about a year later...


	2. Finding Dark Mega

A Netsavior's Order

Chapter 1: One Year Passing

A/N: Nothing really here, but in all honesty, just wanted to say a few words ^^.

Summary: One year has passed since the Darkloid incident, but when the Net Saviors are called to SciLabs, things have turned from confusing to concerning.

* * *

One year passed, things in Den Tech city couldn't be any better! There were little to no net crimes, and most importantly, the Net Saviors have been able to have a break. At the moment, the sun was shining, various birds were chirping, and… What the? Is that… Screaming? Oh right! I forgot about that… Protoman and Searchman have also had their child in the past month.  
The child was a baby boy, Little Search to be exact, his hair was a light peach tone, his eyes were gold, and he was the spitting image of both of his parents.

At the moment, Lan, Maylu, Roll and Megaman were visiting Chaud, Protoman, Raika and Searchman, mostly to see how things were going. Primo and Minuet have matured quite a bit, Minuet having a more mischievous side to herself, due to her father's coding, while Primo was more of a "lady".  
"Wow Protoman! I'm really happy for you." Megaman chimed as he looked down at the small bundle in the red navi's arms.  
Protoman chuckled lightly, moving so that the two smaller Navis could have a better look at Little Search, "Well we are glad to have him now, it was a little rough during the last month, but I am more than thankful that things are done…" the silver haired male turned to Searchman, "And I am fairly certain that a certain Sharon will be keeping his hands off of me finally."

Searchman's face turned as bright as his partner's armor, clearing his throat to try and compose himself, "Well to put things point blank, I was fairly glad that I could be with you for the entire pregnancy this time around." The Sharon commented, moving closer to Protoman, putting his arm around his waist.  
"At least things worked out for you in the end~" Roll giggled and tilted her head, "It even feels like the whole "Dark Protoman" thing has passed over completely."  
"Minuet! Buzz off!""Come on Primo, there is nothing to do!" The group turned to see the twins arguing yet again.  
"Well…" Protoman sighed, "Almost completely…"

* * *

Lan stretched lightly, putting his arms behind his head, "So Chaud, you glad that in a few weeks you'll be able to join missions… Again?" the brunette let out a nervous chuckle, grinning slightly.  
Chaud let out an annoyed huff, looking over to the monitor for a brief moment, eventually giving a light sigh, "I will only say this, going back to being a Net Savior will be alright, although I'm not having you babysit anymore Lan…" Of course he was referring to the time they lost sight of Minuet and went on a wild-goose chase to find her.

"Chaud, you know that it was an accident," Maylu started, placing a hand on Lan's shoulder, "And not to mention how many times that Lan had actually apologized for it." The pinkette gave the two males a serious look, glancing between one another.  
Raika eventually stepped in, keeping his formal tone, "You do remember that Searchman nearly flipped when he found out, not to mention having his mind set on getting back at Megaman."  
Lan gulped nervously, daring to give a small chuckle as he looked around at his friends, "W-well at least Minuet is s-safe now!" _"Geeze Hikari, is there anything else you want to say to earn a beating?"_ Lan rubbed his neck and shuffled in his spot lightly.

Maylu jumped lightly, hearing her PET go off, looking down at it and grabbing the device, "Roll? What's going on?" The pinkette questioned, having a somewhat worried tone.  
"Maylu, Lan's father just called, he wants us to head over to SciLabs, immediately!" The pink navi exclaimed. The other navis that were present at the moment were speaking to one another, seeming to be in a state of alarm over whatever the situation was.  
Lan peeked over the female's shoulder, having a curious look, "Did he say what happened?" The brunette questioned, soon shaking his head and speaking, "Look, tell the others to jack out, we gotta head to Sci Labs before the situation gets any worse."

* * *

At SciLabs, things were more than tense, a few Netsaviors were already there and ordering their navis around. Baryl was tapping his foot on the ground, one of his hands balled into a fist as he grasped his PET, getting more agitated as time went on. Jasmine and Dingo on the other hand were having trouble directing their navis accordingly, having them run into each other and even hit each other with a few attacks, causing a few quarrels between Tomahawkman and Medi.  
"You know that we won't get anywhere with you two arguing the whole time.." The man sighed lightly. Baryl perked up a bit, turning around to see the other group entering the building, "It's about time, we haven't been fairing too well at the moment."  
Lan was panting lightly, his hands on his knees as he was bent over, trying to catch his breath, "Sorry about that Baryl…" The boy spoke between breaths, "But what's the problem?"

Jasmine turned to look at the others and sighed, "You aren't going to believe us until you see it with your own eyes…" She stated, turning back to her PET and giving Medi another order.  
The latter just turned to look at one another before shrugging, pointing their devices at the Jack-in port and stared at the screen for a moment.

Once in the net, Megaman glanced around, Colonel, Medi and Tomahawkman looked fairly exhausted. Just how long were they trying to catch whatever was causing all the trouble? Protoman went over to Tomahawkman to try and help him up, Searchman and Megaman going to Colonel, while Roll went to Medi.  
"What the heck happened here? It's not like things like this have been happening on a daily basis." Protoman looked around at the tired navis, giving a small frown to Colonel.  
The tall navi just let out a small grunt, balling a hand into a fist, "I know it sounds odd, but it was Dark Mega…"  
"Dark Mega!? But wasn't he deleted long ago?" Roll exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth.  
"But it's true!" Tomahawkman spoke up, "We all saw it, and Dark Mega was, and is still here, though we aren't sure of what he wants…" the wood-based navi moved to stand on his own, letting a small groan escape his lips.

 _Wait… If Dark is here… Does he want to do the same to me as Dark Proto did to Protoman!?"_ Megaman's expression quickly went from being curious to frantic, turning towards Colonel and asking; "Do you know which way he went?"  
Medi was the one to speak first, "We think he went towards the main hub, but we aren't certain."  
"Let's split up then." Searchman looked around at everyone, "If we encounter him, then we can contact the others and tell the location."

-Minutes later-

Megaman kept alert, aiming his buster around whenever he heard something out of the ordinary. Though each time it was just a mettaur virus, easy enough to delete, though there were quite a few of them. The blue clad navi was getting impatient, beginning to lose hope on even finding the Darkloid in Sci Lab's network.  
"If I can't find him soon, I might as well contact Lan to-" Megaman cut himself off, spotting Dark Megaman leaning against a wall, ducking behind a wall to stay hidden. The blue clad navi poked his head around the corner, looking at the darkloid in complete shock, how long had he been there? And why was he so tired? Last he checked, Dark Mega was more energetic then himself.

After having third thoughts about the situation, Megaman dared to allow himself to leave to safety of the wall, slowly making his way over to his darker self, buster at ready in case he needed to attack. "D-dark Megaman?" He stuttered out, looking down at the darkloid somewhat nervously.  
Dark Mega stirred lightly, looking up in shock, moving to try and back away, only to remember that he was against a wall. He had to say something, and quickly, "L-Look, don't hurt me! Please!" the purple armored male begged, putting an arm around his abdomen, "I didn't mean any trouble, I just needed to find someplace safe to hide…"

Megaman listened to what the darkloid had to say, changing his arm back soon after, moving to kneel down beside the male. "Hey, look… I'm not going to attack you, I promise." The blue navi did his best to give an honest smile, though it was fairly hard, seeing as he was speaking with a darkloid. "But… Who are you hiding from? And more importantly, why are you holding your stomach like that?"  
Dark Mega blushed faintly, looking away for a moment, "For the first part, I can't really tell you that yet…" He paused for a moment, "As for the second part… Well…" Dark's blush only grew brighter at the explanation, "I'm…. I'm _expecting…_ "


	3. Helping a Friend

Chapter 2: Helping a Friend

A/N: BACK FROM THE DEAD! (and Ao3) I AM READY TO CONTINUE!

Summary: After finding out that Dark Mega is pregnant, Megaman brings him back to the group, though they are rather hesitant to assist him.

* * *

Megaman stared at the darkloid in shock as the other explained his situation. "Wait, you're pregnant!?" He exclaimed, pulling back slightly from the other.  
Dark glared up at Megaman, huffing. "No, in a few months I'll just get fatter. What do you think?!" He growled, bringing his legs close to his chest. "I just… The father was deleted… I don't know what to do Megaman. I'm alone, and I'm scared…"  
"Wait, don't talk like that…" Megaman hesitantly moved to sit beside the darkloid. "Listen, I'm sure that I can talk the other guys into helping out in some way… You just have to trust me on this Dark." He smiled assuringly to the darkloid, patting his back.  
Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Megaman really say he wanted to help? "You aren't just saying that to get me to follow you into a trap are you?" All the blue navi could do was shake his head in response. "Well… Okay… I trust you enough to come." Dark concluded, carefully standing upright, with Megaman's help at least.

* * *

"Searchman, did you find any trace of Dark Mega?" Laika questioned, looking at his PET.  
Searchman shook his head lightly. "Negative Laika, there is nothing here." The sniper explained, having his gun at the ready.  
"Colonel, Protoman, anything in your part?" Chaud asked and prepared to send a battle chip Protoman's way.  
"There's no sign of any Darkloid activity here." Protoman stated, keeping high alert with things.  
Megaman finally made it back to the main hub, everyone had gathered there in search of Dark Mega while Megaman had communicated with the Darkloid. "Umm… Hey guys?" He chuckled nervously, making sure to keep the Darkloid behind himself.  
Roll turned to look at Megaman. "What is it? Did you find-" It didn't take long for Roll to notice the familiar Purple and black colored Navi behind Megaman, nearly letting out a shriek as she saw him.

The group quickly turned their attention to Megaman and Dark Mega, readying their weapons.  
"Dark, step out from behind him now, don't make us use drastic measures on you." Colonel commanded, not wanting to back down for even a second.  
Megaman held his arm out to protect Dark in any way he could, despite being the smallest make there. "Guys, cut it out! Dark isn't here to fight, he was here to hide."  
"Yeah from other Net Police I bet." Medi countered, ready to lunge at the Darkloid if necessary. "Why are you protecting him? Don't you remember what he did to this team!?"  
Megaman bit his lip, it was true that the darkloid had caused some chaos in the past. "But listen, he doesn't want to harm anyone this time! He's being chased by something, he won't tell me who or what, but he's also expecting a baby!"

The group seemed to falter with their weapons slightly, almost being hesitant at the moment withattacking. "Wait, he's pregnant? But who is the dad? Seriously I didn't think anyone would have the guts to be with him." Tomahawkman commented.  
"Gee thanks…" Dark huffed, hiding further behind Megaman.  
Searchman was still less hesitant than a few of the others. "That doesn't excuse the fact that he is a Darkloid Megaman, he may attempt to delete us."  
"Hang on Searchman." Protoman stepped forwards in front of the Sharon. "Dark, do you have any clue as to who the father of your child is?"

Dark Mega stared up at the swordsman, was this some kind of trick? Dark Proto, his Dark Proto, cheated on him with this navi, why should he give information. "He was deleted a long time ago… We agreed to share data via a chip that he had received, however… He wasn't around so we could do this together, so I took the action into my own hands…" he stated firmly, looking away from Protoman.  
Megaman sighed, looking back to his teammates. "Guys… He really needs our help, please, isn't there anything we can do?" He questioned, soon having an idea come to him. "Look, I'll take care of him in my homepage!" He stated, hearing various gasps from the group around him.  
"Megaman, are you sure about this? It may not be all that safe." Roll gulped, holding her hands close to her. "I know you say that he can be trusted, but I'm not so sure."  
The blue navi glanced back at the Darkloid, having a soft smile. "Well… It's a risk I am willing to take, he's in trouble and as a Netsavior, I vow to protect him." He concluded.  
Dark stared up in shock… He really did want to help him out! "Megaman…. I… I don't know what to say…"

Megaman just simply smiled, looking up from the screen of Lan's PET. "Lan! Jack out Me and Dark, we are going to head home."  
Lan glanced around at the room, not sure of what to make of the looks he was getting. "Roger that Megaman." He finally spoke, logging out the two Navis while everyone else did the same. "A-alright before you guys say-"  
"Lan you had better keep a close eye on him." Laika spoke up sternly, taking a step towards the brunette. "Trust me when I say that if he so much as harms one of our navis I will order Searchman to delete him."  
Baryl put a hand to his forehead. "I hate to say it but likewise for me. It doesn't matter if he is expecting or not, he is a darkloid, and that's fact."  
"Guys, I'll keep a close eye on him, you have to trust me on this." He chuckled, "And well... Megaman was the one to really approach him first, and it looked as though Protoman wished to help. Maybe Roll could too if possible!" He chuckled, though earned a quick glare from Maylu.  
"You better watch your mouth Lan Hikari! You can't just Voluntell someone who hasn't even agreed to it yet!" Maylu huffed, folding her arms.  
Lan gulped, holding his arms up in defense. "H-Hey don't look at me like that! I promised that I would keep a close eye on him!"

Dark Mega sighed, maybe this wasn't the best idea he had… "Hey Megaman… You have to promise meone thing now that I am staying with you…" He spoke quiet so that the operators were unable to hear anything he would say.  
"Hmm? Yeah sure thing Dark, what is it?" Megaman turned to look at the Darkloid curiously, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"If there is some way of bringing his father back… I beg of you… Please do so…"


	4. Fitting in and New Things

Chapter 3: Fitting in and New Things

A/N: Now that I am getting back into the rhythm of things, perhaps we can move forwards with this.

Summary: With Dark now a part of the group, Megaman is in charge of taking care of him, though to have some fun, the two head to Net City.

* * *

Megaman stretched lightly as he was logged into his home network, relieved to be home after an eventful day. "Whew… Nothing like relaxing now…" He stated, going towards his custom network folder and placing his bed so that he could flop onto it.  
"Relax… yeah…" Dark Mega stared down at Megaman, folding his arms. "Still, I have to say… Thank you for allowing me to stay with you here Megaman, I am a little shaky with being around you still."  
Megaman chuckled and sat up. "Hey, don't look so down Dark Mega, why don't we head into Net City for a bit? I'm sure we can find something to get your mind off of things for a while."  
Dark Mega hummed and tilted his head. Though he had been to Net City quite a few times, he would usually be in hiding, so maybe actually being in the open wouldn't be too bad. "Alright, sounds like fun." He smiled. "Though I want to suggest something too."  
"Sure thing, what is it you want?" Megaman got up, and looked up from his home screen to check on Lan.  
"I don't really want to be called "Dark Mega" All the time, so what about just… I don't know… "Dark"?" The darkloid suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dark…" Megaman let that sink in for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, alright, I can live with calling you that, only if you're alright with it." He smiled, finally getting Lan's attention. "Lan! Dark and I will be going to Net City for a while!" He called out.  
"You sure that's a good idea Megaman? I mean if you two get caught you may need to have some backup." Lan stated, sighing softly.  
Megaman chuckled and waved to him. "Don't worry, I'll be with him the entire time." He stated. "We'll be back before the sun goes completely down. So you just get your homework done." The blue navi chuckled when he heard his net Op groan, turning to head towards a transport panel. "Come on Dark, we don't want to stay here for too long!"  
"Hmm?" Dark jumped slightly, though hesitantly followed the other, keeping close.

The two transported out of the network and made their way towards Net City. Things seemed to be fairly similar to how they have always been, small shops, buildings, the stadium, even a few hot spots for Navis to hang out. Dark was rather uncomfortable about being around so many strange Navis, often purposefully bumping into Megaman so that the other knew he was close. He was scared, scared that he would be deleted. Heading towards a nearby bench, the two decided to rest for a bit, Dark having a hand on his stomach, rubbing small gentle circles to relax himself.  
"You okay Dark?" Megaman turned to look at the Darkloid, moving to put a hand on his shoulder.  
Dark shook his head and sighed. "Well... I'm scared, this is the first time actually being out in public like this, and well… The baby too. What would people think about me, a darkloid, if they found out I was pregnant?"

Mega smiled softly. "Hey, there is nothing to be scared of, I am right here with you, and well… The others, they are going to help out as well."  
Dark felt slightly better with that, however it wasn't enough to make a true difference with him. He needed to come clean about one thing though… "Megaman, I want to tell you something about my baby too… And I know about something that makes me… Dislike, Protoman, just to put it in short terms." He began, moving to look more directly at the blue navi. "Over a year ago, I saw that you had deleted Dark Protoman, the one who I was with for almost two months… After seeing that Protoman was pregnant, I kind of put two and two together… I couldn't stand things… I waited until you had all logged out of the Network before I gathered up as much of Dark Proto's data, placing it into a special chip he got for us, and well. I guess you can probably see how things are now." He concluded, looking down at the ground.

Megaman stared in shock, did Dark just say what he think he said?! "Wait! You mean that the baby's father is Dark Proto?!" the blue navi stood up in shock. "Dark, this is huge, you need to keep safe, do you realize how many of the others will want the baby gone if they find out!?"  
"You think I don't already know what Mega!" Dark shouted, standing so that he was eye level with the navi. "I just… I don't want to have them deleted, they are all I have left of Dark Proto…"  
Megaman needed to make a choice now. Keep the secret of Dark Protoman being the father of Dark's baby, or tell the group and risk not only the baby but Dark as well. "Dark I…" He paused, seeing the darkloid look up at him in almost desperation. With a sigh he finally answered. "Alright… Your secret is safe with me Dark… I promise."  
Dark smiled softly, hugging Megaman lightly. "Thank you Megaman, you don't realize how much this means to me…" He whispered softly.

* * *

The two eventually made it back into Megaman's home network, deciding it would be best if they turned in for the night. Megaman went over to his bed in the network, flopping down on it with a relaxed sigh. Dark walked over towards the blue navi, sitting on the edge of the bed, he wasn't sure where he was going to sleep, but he didn't want to be a bother to Megaman.  
"There isn't another bed here, so we can share this one for tonight, I'll try to talk Lan into getting a second bed for you in the future." Megaman stated, sitting up slightly.  
"Oh umm… Thank you Megaman." Dark hesitantly moved to get under the covers, sighing softly. "I still can't thank you enough for what you are doing, even after all of the things I have done in the past to you and your friends."  
Megaman chuckled, crawling in next to Dark. "Well hey, the past is the past, and so long as you don't repeat things, we should be on good terms, okay?" he smiled and pet Dark's shoulder. "Well try to get some sleep, goodnight Dark."  
"Goodnight Megaman…" Dark smiled softly, pulling the covers up to his chin. It was strange, he felt… Oddly comfortable, maybe staying with Megaman and Lan wasn't going to be so bad, he just needed to get used to things a bit. Though it was slight, he almost wished that Lan would consider taking him in as a second Navi… Like that would ever happen… But he never knew. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
